


Guarded Treasure

by Merfilly



Category: Talent Series (McCaffrey)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Rowan needs help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarded Treasure

There were days that the Rowan was so touchy even Jeff couldn't get close to her. It wasn't a matter of being restricted any more; her jaunt to Deneb and then other moves had proven she was over that.

It possibly had to deal with the demands of the twins, or Damia, or Larak.

More of it had to do with the very fact that Jeff was...important. He was gone so often, and mind touches among Talents didn't quite stem the loneliness that long years of isolation had created.

That was when Jeff would appeal to Afra, who normally minded the children, to one degree or another, to placate the Rowan in some fashion. Afra, of course, never refused. The thought that he might ever was offensive, when Jeff would suggest that he could say no.

After all, he'd been taking care of the Rowan far longer than Jeff had been in her life, and that was Afra's one, small treasure he guarded zealously.


End file.
